Disaster in the Dimensions
by SSJ Nika
Summary: I took it down, reviewed it myself, and decided to put it back up, with a few minor changes. Two girls go with Trunks and Goten into the DBZ dimension from our world. Nuff' said?


Disaster in the Dimensions By: SSJ Nika  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the plot. Thank the mighty Kami of all Anime, Akira Toriyama for Dragonball Z. I don't have enough money to even attempt something like this.-_- The odd names in here are actually my real friends' names and I don't own them either!!!  
  
  
  
:::Prologue:::  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stupid freaking test," I muttered to one of my best friends, Buni.  
  
"What class?" she asked.  
  
"Math," I mumbled.  
  
"Ah," she said with a confirming nod.  
  
This is a normal conversation during these last days of our freshmen year at North Thurston High. I was walking outside with all of my friends. There was me, Buni, Melisa, Hiroshi, Takai, Jose, Arienne, Brandon, Kayn, Akuto, Yaten, Zaura, Plum, who came back, and the new kids Cade and Ryan.  
  
My name's Nika, if you were wondering. That's what all my friends call me anyway. Some really strange things have been happening lately and none of us have been able to figure it out. They all seemed to happen only to me and no one else. The first thing wrong was my appetite, it got huge. I could eat and eat and eat and never gain an ounce. Then, out of nowhere I got super strong. My friends even made me test it by going with them to the junkyard and lifting a car up. Let's just say the car effortlessly flew through the junkyard and hit another pile of cars. My strength kept escalating without me doing any work. What freaked out everyone the most was that I grew practically a whole foot taller over night. I was less than 4'10" and then I'm 5'8". It would freak anyone out really. My hair changed to black and a goldish yellow and my eyes turned a dark but bright shade of purple. These last three things happened just last night.  
  
At the beginning of the school year, after I met Tama and Buni, I started to write a fanfiction about Dragonball Z. The way my life is turning, it seems that I have actually fallen into that fanfiction. I only let a few people read it and they're not saying anything about it at all. Thank Kami my friends are smart people! The only difference is that Trunks isn't here in our dimension. Actually, come to think about it, all these weird things started happening when Cade and Ryan showed up about two weeks ago and easily became our friends. Odd.  
  
We were headed toward Olympic Cards and Comics, our hangout, when all of the sudden I heard an fzzt noise, then I felt something furry tickling my legs. I looked behind me and saw a tail. My eyes got really big (as big as human eyes can get) as did all of my friends'.  
  
"Nika," Hiroshi said in awe. "You have a tail."  
  
"FYI, I already kinda knew that," I said with a stunned look on my face.  
  
Cade walked over and saw me ready to tip over. He steadied me by grabbing my elbow like he knew exactly what was happening. Cade is a little bit taller than me, has ice blue eyes and spiky brown with blond highlighted hair. Ryan looks the strangest since you can't see the pupil of his eyes, they're so black. His hair is really, really black. The way they act they remind me of two certain cartoon characters, Trunks and Goten from Dragonball Z.  
  
Then my head started to go all tingly.  
  
"Guys," I said, worried. "A really huge power thing is coming this way." I looked the same way Cade and Ryan looked a few seconds ago.  
  
"It feels familiar," Cade said.  
  
"You can feel it too?" I asked puzzled. "Anyone else feel it?" Everyone but Ryan shook their head 'no'.  
  
I searched for the feeling again and the word 'Cell' hit my brain like a brick hitting a window.  
  
"It's Cell," I said and gasped.  
  
"That's why it feels familiar," I heard Cade whisper to himself. Another wonderful thing that happened, my hearing seemed to magnify as well as my eyesight.  
  
"And he's here," I said and looked up, my friends following suit. We saw an oversized grasshopper fly over our heads and land on the sidewalk in front of us. We heard a weird noise when he took a step towards us. It sounded like someone rubbing their fingers on a glass. Someone giggled somewhere. Cell raised his hand and pointed at a girl standing at the Jack in the Box across the street. We gasped as we saw a beam of light come from his finger and head straight for the girl. Cade disappeared with a swish and reappeared in front of the girl. He swiped at the laser with a hand and if flew up into the sky.  
  
Hiroshi looked at Cell with huge eyes, said, "You're a cartoon and supposedly dead," and fainted. Big wuss I thought and kept staring, not at Cell but at Cade.  
  
Cade reappeared next to us and walked towards Cell. "I know how and I will fight you if need be," he said and got into a fighting position. I walked over next to him and crouched into a defensive position, which felt familiar, from where I don't know.  
  
"Are you sure you want to help?" Cade asked me when I settled next to him.  
  
"Yes Trunks, I do want to help," I told him.  
  
He looked at me and smiled. "So you knew all along, huh?" He said then pressed a button on his watch and his brown hair was replaced by lavender.  
  
"Let's just say I could sense something different about you and 'Ryan'," I said.  
  
"Goten, shut your illusion off and come help," Trunks yelled towards 'Ryan'.  
  
The next moment Goten was on my other side crouched in another fighting position.  
  
"So the children want to play." Cell sneered at us then laughed his evil laugh. "Do you really think that you're a threat to me??? Ha ha ha, I greatly doubt it."  
  
"Don't count your chickens before they hatch," Trunks said then flew at Cell. Trunks launched a volley of kicks and punches at Cell. He landed about 90 percent of them, but they seemed to have no effect.  
  
"Maybe we gave to go super," he said to Goten. They powered up and flew at Cell in Super Saiyajin mode.  
  
They were moving so fast I dared not blink lest I miss a punch. Once in a while I'd see Trunks or Goten get a punch in or a kick but it wasn't often. My eyes were starting to water.  
  
"You can see what they're doing?" Akuto one of the only ones standing with us, said amazed.  
  
"Yeah," I responded quietly. "It's pretty hard though."  
  
Just then they started to release ki blasts into the air. Trunks' and Gotens' hit home. After the small amount of dust dispersed, Cell rose laughing into the air.  
  
"Do you think you puny half-breeds can kill me that easily," he sneered at them. Then he did something unseen by me and Trunks and Goten ended up in the middle of the street, in two giant craters. I ran to Trunks' and Buni ran to Gotens'. We both helped them out and up from the craters. They were both badly hurt with scratches and bruises all over.  
  
"I'm okay," Trunks said, then collapsed.  
  
"No, you're not," I said and helped him sit on the curb. Buni did the same for Goten, but sat with him.  
  
I looked up at Cell with hatred. "You've hurt my friends, now you will pay," I said and actually flew towards him. My whole body felt full of electricity. I knew I could hurt him in some way I just didn't know how. I remembered back to the episodes where Gohan killed Cell. He had to fully disintegrate him because he contained Piccolo's regenerating abilities. I actually created a small, but powerful purple ball of ki in my hand. When I got right in front of Cell I kicked him in the face as hard as I could and punched him right in the stomach with the hand full of ki. I released it then kept blasting more into his face.  
  
He exploded with a force that sent me back towards the ground. I landed on my feet and ran over to Trunks, who had his head in his hands.  
  
I sat next to him and asked, "Are you feeling better now?"  
  
He looked at me and said, "Where'd you learn to do that, and how did you know that you had to fully disintegrate him to kill him?"  
  
"I watch Dragonball Z on TV everyday after school," I said. "I watched the Cell Games and watched Gohan and Goku kill Cell. I haven't the foggiest idea of where all the power came from and how I just magically learned to fly like that."  
  
Then he noticed the necklace that I was wearing. I had caught him looking at during school. "How long have you had that necklace?" he asked.  
  
I held the charm in my hand and said, "Since I was born, I think."  
  
"May I see it?" he asked. I unlatched it and handed it to him. It was a small charm of a space pod looking thing and I always felt attached to it in some way. I rarely took it off. It was about two or three centimeters in diameter. He looked around the little loop that held the charm on the chain. He unhooked something and the charm popped open to reveal complicated circuitry. "Nika, I have a strange feeling that you weren't born on this planet, let alone this dimension," he said and looked at me sincerely.  
  
"I don't remember being anywhere else," I said with a confused look.  
  
"Well," he started, "this says something different. It looks like some kind of holograph thing right here," he pointed to the round shiny part on the back of the space pod. He then pushed a button on the inside of the charm and a perfect clone of my old self appeared right in front of our small group.  
  
"Holy shaizit," I said, the most surprised of them all. "That's exactly what I used to look like before I met 'Cade' and 'Ryan'."  
  
"Maybe something to do with us triggered your hologram to fall," Trunks said. "When we get back to our dimension I'll have my mom look at it along with my dad to see if they can figure it out."  
  
"Okay, but can you guys tell us the whole story of why you were sent here," Kayn, the inquisitive one asked.  
  
"Yeah, that," Trunks said. "My mom, Bulma, made a device that detected high power levels in different dimensions along with a dimension hopper. Some crazy lunatic in our dimension used the dragonballs to revive all of the evil people the Z senshi have killed and sent to HFIL. He used the second wish to spread all of them around the universe and to different dimensions. Cell landed here."  
  
"So far we've only been able to locate and destroy Freiza, Radditz, Nappa and now Cell," Goten said. "I guess we still have to find Babidi, Dabuura and Buu, not to mention the Ginyuu force, Zarbon and Dadoria, King Cold, Cooler, and Lord Slug. That's a lot of people. And most of them have been in HFIL for 8 to 21 years. And we think that they've been training for the amount of time they were in there. Radditz was a challenge. He even showed up exactly like when he kidnapped Gohan 21 years ago. Gohan killed him so fast no one batted an eye and Radditz was gone."  
  
"Wow," I said. "That sounds harsh."  
  
"Your right," Trunks said. "That's why you're coming back with us."  
  
"Ummmm.Trunks?" Goten said. "Can we take Buni too?"  
  
"Why?" Trunks asked and looked at Goten.  
  
"Heh heh heh," he laughed and put his hand behind his head and gave the infamous Son grin .  
  
"Because I like him," Buni stated and held on to his arm.  
  
"Uuhh," Trunks paused.  
  
"She can come can't she Trunks?" I asked and looked at him with big eyes.  
  
"I guess," he said and sighed.  
  
"She might be able to learn to use ki and stuff after we get her to your dimension," I said.  
  
"Why?" Goten asked.  
  
"Because I'm 1/8th Saiyajin," she said.  
  
"How?" Goten asked.  
  
"It's a long story," she said. "I'll tell you later."  
  
  
  
  
  
SSJ Nika: Well that's the beginning and I'd really like reviews. Please send me some of those really nice reviews with no flaming.I don't think my mind could take any flaming right now. I will not continue until I've gotten at least 3 reviews.. 'Till the next chappy folks! 


End file.
